1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, a so-called contact hole is sometimes used as a structure for electrically connecting conductive films formed in different layers with each other, such as wirings, via an insulating layer formed above a substrate. Specifically, for example, when a wiring formed in a layer where a gate electrode is formed is electrically connected with a wiring formed in a layer where a drain electrode is formed, a contact hole extending from the top of the substrate to the top of the wiring formed in the layer where the gate electrode is formed and a contact hole extending from the top of the substrate to the top of the wiring formed in the layer where the drain electrode is formed are formed in the insulating layer, and the wirings are electrically connected with each other with a conductive film stacked on the substrate (JP 2010-20190 A).